Angels and Demons
by CollegeAuthor
Summary: When Monica and Tess fight Satan in the battle over a young boy's soul, they do everything in their power to make sure the boy's soul does not end up in the wrong hands. Little do they know that the reason they cannot recognize Satan is because he is taking the form of an orphan child.
1. Chapter 1

Monica and Tess sat on the rooftop of St. Francis' Orphanage for Boys as they admired the sun; which was starting to peak over the horizon.

"Oh, Tess, don't you just love the sunrise? The beginning of a new day that welcomes God's new miracles." Monica said cheerfully.

"Oh, yes, Baby, I do," Tess said. "I have always been one to admire sunrises and sunsets."

Monica looked at Tess; she had been in a less than cheerful mood since they had arrived on Earth just a short while ago. Monica wondered if Tess' mood had something to do with the assignment she was about to give her.

"What's wrong, Tess? You've seemed to be in a, well, a less than happy mood today."

Tess sighed deeply. "Well, Baby, it seems that way because it is that way. This assignment is going to be a tough one."

"Oh, Tess, they're all tough that's why-…." Monica began.

"No, Baby, you don't understand," Tess said, interrupting Monica. "This will probably be one of the toughest assignments we've ever faced."

Monica's face turned a pale white color. "We?"

"That's right; this assignment is going to require the two of us, and will probably require more angels as the situation progresses."

"What is it, Tess?" Monica asked.

"We need to save a young troubled boy," Tess replied in a monotone voice.

"Okay, Tess, it can be done-…"

"From Satan." Tess said.

"Satan?" Monica asked , surprised. "He's involved here?"

"Oh yes, Baby. He would never turn down the chance to claim a child's soul. For him, that's like condemning 1000 adults. You see, children are a challenge. Though they can be easily fooled, as adults can be, they have something that is very difficult for Satan to be around. They usually have an amazing amount of faith, even when things go wrong. Children are what we call, "_pure of heart_"; and when Satan sees a vulnerable child; he never passes the chance up to claim that child's soul." Tess said.

"Oh, Tess, no," Monica protested. "God would never allow that."

"You're forgetting a little thing known as free will. Children are free to choose their destiny just as much as adults."

"Oh, but Tess, a child! Surely God would have mercy on a child!"

"Yes, Baby, God has mercy on all of his children. We just need to make sure that our case-child knows that and accepts God and His mercy. That is why we are here." Tess replied.

Monica remained confused as she watched the sun start to steadily rise in the bright, orange sky. She did not always know the reasoning behind God's plan, but she always trusted him and never doubted that He knew what He was doing.

"Who is our case-child?" Monica asked.

Tess looked down off of the roof and into the garden behind the orphanage. A young boy, with blond hair and blue eyes, no older than 10 was sitting in a chair-swing and ripping pieces of grass apart.

"That's Christian Palmer," Tess said. "His mother died when he was young; and his father became addicted to drugs and lives on the streets. Christian was taken from his father about two months ago and placed in this orphanage. He has a kind heart; but he is more vulnerable than ever at this point."

Monica watched Christian as he reached over the chair-swing and pulled a handful of grass out of the Earth. He didn't look like an angry boy, but rather sad and lost. Monica tilted her head in confusion as she wondered what the Devil would want with him.

"Tess, you said Satan was going to fight for the boy's soul," Monica said.

"Yes, I did," Tess said, as she wondered where Monica was going.

"Well, I have had many encounters with Satan, and so have you. I don't see him or feel his presence." Monica said, looking around.

"Yes, well, you see, Baby, that's the tricky part of this assignment." Tess said, sorrowfully.

"What do you mean?" Monica asked.

"We won't be able to recognize Satan right away; it'll take some time. You see, Monica, Satan is in the form of one of the children at this orphanage."


	2. Chapter 2

"A _child_?" Monica asked in an astounded voice. "Satan himself, is possessing a child?"

"No, Baby. Satan _is_ the child. Just as he can take the form of an adult, he can take the form of a child. It will be hard to recognize him because he is surrounded by innocence." Tess explained.

"Well it shouldn't be hard to figure out which child is Satan then, we'll just look for the little boy that doesn't have a background." Monica suggested.

"It won't be that easy," Tess said. "Some children's records have been sealed- and God the Almighty wants us to get to know _each_ child individually. I can imagine that everyone needs an angel at this point."

"Yes, but Tess, I thought Christian was my assignment?"

"He is, but don't forget, we help who we can along the way. Christian might be the most vulnerable, but every child needs protection when Satan's lurking among them. You're going to be a social worker at the orphanage. You talk to the kids, interact with them, you know. I'll be acting as the new nurse." Tess replied.

Monica shook her head. "Okay, when do we start?"

Monica looked toward where Tess had been sitting, she was now gone. Monica was starting to get used to that happening, though it still always happened to her. She made her way to the ground and knocked on the door.

A middle-aged blonde woman came to the door in nothing but a white bathrobe and slippers.

"Hello?" The woman said tiredly.

"Em, hello," Monica said. "I'm the new case-worker, for the orphanage."

"Oh yes, you must be Monica," The woman said. "I'm Beth, but I thought the agency thought you were coming at eleven?"

"Oh, em, well actually I believe it was seven o'clock," Monica replied.

"Oh well, very well, come inside. Can I help you with your bags?" Beth asked.

"Oh no, I'm sure I can manage." Monica said, smiling.

"Well, Monica, I serve breakfast at 7:30am on weekdays and 9:00am on weekends, so you can go to your room if you would like. It's the one down the hall and to the right of the bathroom." Beth said.

"Thank you, you've been very kind," Monica said.

"Well, it's something you pick up when you work at an orphanage." Beth said, smiling.

"Can I give you any help with cooking breakfast?" Monica asked.

"Hey, I can never say no to help, huh?" Beth said laughing.

Monica smiled as she brought her bags to her room. She looked around the room and found it to be a very plain room, with white walls, white curtains, and white bedding. She opened the first drawer of her dresser to find a small bible sitting in the upper left corner. She smiled to herself and placed the bible next to her bedside.

After she unpacked her bags, she went out into the kitchen, where Beth was looking anxious.

"Beth, what's wrong?" Monica asked

"Oh, it's all my fault. I didn't have time to go to the store yesterday, and I don't have any milk for breakfast. I can't even give the kids cereal."

"Oh, well, that's okay," Monica said. "I have a gallon right here."

Monica said a quick prayer to God and pulled her right arm around to the counter with a gallon of milk.

"You just carry milk around with you?" Beth asked, amazed.

"Well," Monica thought. "I always try to come prepared."

"Well, you're a lifesaver. Can I make you anything special?"

"Do you have a cappuccino?" Monica asked.

"Haha no, but I can steam some milk and make one." Beth said, smiling.

Monica smiled, and helped Beth cook breakfast. When it was around 7:30, a few children started walking out to breakfast. They each wore white blouses and navy-blue ties under blue sweaters with khakis. Monica assumed they were going to St. Francis' Christian School down the road.

"Hello, boys, this is Monica. She's going to be staying here and helping us." Beth said, scooping fried eggs onto some plates.

"Hi, Moniker," A little boy said. "I'm Connor!"

"Well, hello, Connor, how are you?" Monica said, as she knelt down and touched the little boy's head.

"I'm good; I'm in first grade!" Connor said loudly.

"Connor, don't talk so loud, it's too early." Christian said, as he came through the back hallway.

"Kristen, this is Moniker!" Conner said loudly, once again.

"Connor, for the last time, my name is CHRISTIAN; not Kristen. And I said don't talk so loud."

"Christian, please be nice." Beth said sternly. "And why aren't you dressed for school?"

"I'm not going today, I don't feel good," Christian said, as he grabbed a slice of toast.

"Christian, go get dressed for school." Beth said sternly, once again.

"But-," Christian protested.

"Now." Beth said.

Christian scoffed loudly and left the room.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do about him," Beth sighed.

"He's probably just frustrated," Monica said.

"All the boys here are frustrated. Christian is the only one who doesn't accept help, or therapy, or anything. He just scowls at everyone and tries to skip school every day." Beth said.

"He seems like a nice boy, even if he is troubled," Monica said.

"Well, if you ever see a nice side to him, please, let me know." Beth laughed.

Monica felt sad for Christian as she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to open it, to see Tess in the doorway, dressed as a nurse.

"Tess!" Monica said loudly.

"Oh, do you two know each other?" Beth asked, coming from the kitchen.

Tess paused as she thought for an honest reply. "Oh, well, you know, we've worked together before."

"Oh, excellent. Well, Tess, better come in and get situated. If you don't mind, Monica, Tess will be staying next to your room. Could you bring her down the hallway?"

Monica nodded her head and smiled as she showed Tess to her room. She quietly shut the door behind them so they could talk.

"Christian seems very angry," Monica said.

"Well, what did you expect, Baby? He was taken off of the streets two months ago from his drug-addict father. He's angry, sad, and vulnerable. Most of that anger is a mask for the pain he feels inside. However, you know how Satan feeds off of that." Tess said.

"Okay, so what should I do?" Monica asked clueless.

Tess looked at Monica like she had just been created. "What do you think you're going to do? Do what you always do! Get out there and connect with your assignment!"

"Yes, Tess, I know, but _how_ do I connect with him? He's so angry and withdrawn; he doesn't want anyone near him!"

"Well, see what the kid likes to do and make it happen. Figure out a way to make him happy so he will open up to you." Tess said.

"And what are you going to do?" Monica asked.

"I'm going to figure out which child Satan is. It will be difficult but he will recognize us for sure. One little slip-up and we'll know." Tess said.

Monica nodded as she went back into the kitchen. She looked through the kitchen and saw Beth walking the boys to school. Monica looked at the sink and saw a stack of dirty dishes, which she flicked her finger at and made clean. When Beth came back 15 minutes later, her jaw-dropped at how clean the kitchen was.

"How did you do that? It usually takes me over an hour!" Beth exclaimed.

"Oh, well, I had a little help," Monica said smiling.

Beth turned around as Tess came into the kitchen.

"Oh, Tess, thank you for helping Monica with the dishes, you didn't have to do that!" Beth exclaimed.

"I didn't-," Tess began to say.

"Beth, is that Christian sneaking around the house?" Monica said, quickly changing the subject.

Beth turned around and saw Christian run past the window and make his way to the back yard. He climbed a chair onto the roof, to try and get back into his bedroom. Beth rolled her eyes, threw her dish towel down and stomped up the stairs. Monica and Tess followed her and watched as she flung the bedroom door open. Christian was lying on his bed with a girl's swimsuit magazine, eating a large back of Cheetos.

"_Christian_!" Beth yelled.

Christian quickly jumped up and tried to conceal the magazine, but it was too late. Beth violently grabbed the magazine and bag of Cheetos, before Christian backed into a corner and shielded himself. Beth moved forward, but became aware of Tess and Monica's presence behind her.

"_Why_ aren't you in school?!" Beth scowled.

"It was uhhh….canceled?" Christian said weakly.

Beth grabbed Christian by the ear, and attempted to pull him from the room. Monica stepped between her and the door.

"Beth! You can't drag a child by his ear!" Monica yelled.

"Stay out of this one, Monica! He had this coming!"

"Beth, let me talk to you outside. Monica, why don't you bring Christian to school?" Tess suggested.

"_Yeah, and make sure he gets there_." Beth muttered.

Monica put her arm around Christian's shoulder and guided him downstairs and outside. Beth had seemed very nice at first, but Monica was seeing a different side to her, that she didn't like.

"Christian, may I ask you something?" Monica asked.

"I guess."

"Does Beth do that a lot?"

"Oh, I thought you were going to ask me why I was skipping school." Christian replied.

Monica shook her head, and Christian continued walking.

"Beth doesn't like me. She doesn't do that to anyone else."

"Why doesn't she like you?" Monica asked.

"I don't follow the rules, I guess, I don't know. She never liked me from the moment I came to the orphanage. She's always treated me differently." Christian said.

"Has she ever hit you, Christian?" Monica asked.

"Well, not really. She usually just grabs my ear. Though, she did hit me once, but I supposed I deserved it." Christian said.

Monica could not believe what she was hearing. "Why do you think you deserved it?"

"Well, one day when she went to the store and Father Murray was watching us, I went in her room without permission. She came home and found me going through her things."

Monica said nothing but offered Christian a small smile. She led him into the school, and made sure the office attendant brought him to class. When she walked outside the school, Tess was standing there.

"Oh, Tess, I didn't know you were there," Monica said.

"Yes, Baby, I'm here. I wanted to make sure that Christian got here." Tess replied.

"Yes, he's here. I just brought him inside. Tess, can I ask you something?"

"Beth isn't Satan," Tess said.

"But," Monica said. "How do you know? And how did you know I was going to ask that?"

"Baby, remember, Satan isn't blatantly obvious. Beth is a very human woman with very human problems. She's been through a lot herself, but you don't need to worry about her. Just worry about Christian."

"But Tess, she's hit Christian!" Monica started saying loudly.

"Baby, don't you worry about Beth. She won't lay a hand on Christian or any other child again, for that matter. You just worry about your assignment."

Monica nodded her head slowly, as she noticed someone walking towards her in the distance.

"Andrew? What are you doing here?" Monica said, surprised.

"I'm on assignment." Andrew said seriously.

"Oh, no, not…not Christian?" Monica stuttered.

Andrew looked at Tess, then back to Monica.

"Oh, no."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not sure why I'm here yet, Monica. I don't know if I am bringing anyone home yet or if I am simply helping with this assignment." Andrew said.

"So you're not here to bring Christian home?" Monica asked.

"Not now, but I don't know what's going to happen yet."

Monica sighed deeply as she looked down at the pavement. She liked Andrew, he was her friend; but usually when he was called to assist on assignments it was because someone was about to die. Monica looked up to see Gloria smiling and waving, as she headed their way.

"Hi, you guys!" Gloria said cheerfully. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Yes, you are," Tess said bluntly. "But now that you're here, let's go over what you're going to be doing."

"Yay!" Gloria said enthusiastically as she clapped her hands, and looked at the clouds.

"Yes, yay," Tess said in a monotone voice.

Monica knew that Tess liked Gloria, but she knew she was a handful. Gloria was a new angel and often made mistakes and insulted people without meaning to. However, she meant well and had every intention of doing the right thing, which is what really counted.

"I'm sorry, I am a little confused. What are you and Andrew doing here?" Monica asked.

"Baby, I haven't had time to fill you in. Andrew is here to fulfill whatever position we may need him to fill. He may act as his usual Angel of Death, or he may act as a teacher, coach, or whatever we may need him as. Gloria is going to act as an agent from Child Services. She will be "investigating" as well as keeping an eye on Beth while we work on this assignment." Tess said.

"I'm so excited; I'm going to be an agent!" Gloria said, as she squealed with delight.

Tess furrowed her brows and looked at the enthusiastic angel. "No, Gloria, you _are_ an agent. You _are. _You're not playing agent, you _are_ an agent."

Gloria nodded her head seriously as Tess coached her. "And under no circumstances are you to tell _anyone_ you're an angel until the time is appropriate, _understand_?

"Yes, yes, I understand," Gloria said. "Geesh, Tess, I wasn't created yesterday, it's been almost 14 days, hahaha."

Monica chuckled but Tess' expression showed no sign of laughter. She obviously was not amused.

"I promise I won't mess up Tess," Gloria said, as she rolled her eyes and put her right hand up as if she were testifying.

"Good." Tess replied. "Monica, you and I better get back to the orphanage. Andrew, try and see what Christian is interested in. Gloria, wait until 10 o'clock to come to the orphanage."

"Do I have to wait until 10? How about nine?" Gloria asked.

Tess said nothing but gave Gloria a blank stare that she seemed to understand more than words.

"Um, I guess 10 works," Gloria said awkwardly.

"If you're itching for something to do then help Andrew find out what Christian is interested in." Tess said.

"Uh, Tess," Andrew began to protest.

"I'm sure he will appreciate your help." Tess said, ignoring Andrew.

As Monica and Tess headed back to the orphanage, Andrew and Gloria made their way into the school.

"Gloria, we're going to stay unseen for now, okay?" Andrew said. "Don't let anyone see you right now."

"I understand," Gloria said, as she sighed loudly.

As Andrew made his way up the second half of the staircase leading into the school, he turned around and looked at Gloria.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Gloria said. "It just seems that Tess doesn't like me very much."

"That's not true, Gloria. Tess just wants you to take this assignment seriously. A lot is at stake." Andrew replied.

Gloria gave Andrew a small smile and passed him as she continued up the stairs. They made their way to Christian's classroom, where they noticed him sitting in the back with his uniform tie loosened, and his head back as he snored loudly. His English teacher walked to the back of the classroom, yelling for him to wake up and pay attention. Christian yawned loudly, pulled out his notebook, and started doodling. Gloria peeked over his shoulder and noticed that he was drawing pictures about baseball.

"Well, so far we know he likes sleeping and baseball." Gloria said.

"It's not the season for baseball," Andrew said. "I won't be able to transition easily."

"What if you started a Church league?" Gloria suggested. "That way, we could have Sunday games, help Christian find God in his life, and maybe help him pursue something he likes."

"Hey, you know what Gloria, that's a great idea. Not only will we be able to help Christian, but also other children at the orphanage."

Gloria smiled as she looked at Andrew, and noticed the clock behind his head.

"Oh no," Gloria panicked. The clock read 10:07.

Andrew looked at the clock, and looked back at Gloria with his eyebrows raised. Gloria ran out the door and towards the orphanage. When she arrived, she caught her breath, readjusted her glasses, and flattened her hair with her hands before she knocked at the door. However, before she could knock, the door flew open to a reveal a blonde, bitter, middle-aged woman standing in the door.

"What do you want?" The woman asked.

"Hi," Gloria said. "You must be Beth, I'm Gloria."

"And?" Beth said.

Gloria became nervous and was unsure what to do. She hadn't expected Beth to be so off-putting and rude.

"Gloria is from Child Protective Services, Beth." Tess said, as she walked into the kitchen. "She's going to be evaluating each child and your role here as caretaker."

"What? This is ridiculous! What do I need Child Services for?" Beth yelled.

"The demeanor you displayed towards one of the children this morning called into question your role as caretaker." Tess said. "My friend, Gloria, here will be staying here for a little while to investigate."

"I think not! I will not have some woman staying here to investigate me in my own home! Not to mention, there are no rooms available." Beth said.

"Beth, this is your home as long as you fulfill your duties as caretaker. This house belongs to St. Francis' Church and the young boys who reside here. Gloria will be staying in my room, and will not intrude on your daily activities as long as she sees them fit." Tess said.

Beth looked at the floor, and opened the door so Gloria could come in.

#####

Andrew stood at the school bulletin board as students began signing up for the baseball team. As he noticed Christian approaching, he smiled at him.

"Hey young man, do you like baseball?" Andrew asked.

"Sorry, can't," Christian said. "I can't do weekdays, I have chores."

Christian walked by Andrew, as Andrew ran to catch up to him.

"Well, that's no problem. We meet on Sunday for a church barbeque and game." Andrew said.

Christian stopped in his tracks and looked at Andrew. "How much does it cost?"

"It doesn't cost anything; I just need a parent or guardian signature and for you to show up on Sunday at the church for 10:00am."

Andrew handed Christian the piece of paper, and returned to the bulletin board, so he wouldn't look like he was forcing Christian into playing. Christian read the paper, folded it, and put it into his backpack. There was no way that Ms. Beth was going to sign it, but it was worth a try.


End file.
